This invention relates generally to devices capable of weighing snow and determining snowfall rate, and, more particularly, to a snow scale/rate meter which is capable of accurately determining short term variations in snow weight measurements as well as the rate of snowfall.
It has long been recognized that electro-optical and communications systems are especially susceptible to attenuation because of falling snow. Therefore, it becomes extremely important to document snow rate, or the amount of snow deposited on a surface in a given amount of time. By analyzing this information, it is possible to determine the intensity of falling snow. Accordingly, steps may then be taken to lessen the attenuation effects cause by the naturally falling snow. In addition, it is essential that the above determinations be made with "naturally falling" snow in an in-the-field environment and be limited to falling snow having a trajectory of 45.degree. or less from the vertical. Heretofore, devices utilized in measuring snow weight or snowfall rates were limited to determining the weight of snow or its depth over relatively long periods of time (hours or large fractions thereof). Short term variations, in the order of minutes, were commonly inferred from the longer time rates by the use of some form of probabalistic model. Rates over short time intervals were generally not measured.
Therefore, it is extremely essential for a better understanding of the attenuation effects of falling snow on electro-optical and communications systems to provide a device which is capable of determining both snow weight measurements and rate of snowfall over short term variations such as minutes. In addition, it is essential that these measurements be made under naturally occuring conditions and in the field.